


Two Simps in a Corner

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Humor, Kazuichi Nagito friendship is underrated, M/M, Party, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Two idiots that could be qualified as “Virgin Losers” stay in the corner during an american style prom-like party. Both engage in a different activity while doing so.One simps for the princess-like blonde beauty, the other eye-fucks the handsome hunky brunet.Only one of them will get a number that night, and they both swear it’s going to be them.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Two Simps in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I have been in a serious writing slump these days, so sorry for those who want to see a chapter of one of my series, it’s just been really hard those times around to just find the motivation to write. I’m mainly doing this because I feel the will for once, also I want to make people laugh.  
> Also everyone is gonna be wearing the outfits from that recently posted 10th years anniversary picture, because all of the squad is looking good!

Just two guys in suits in the corner during a party. That was the situation of Kazuichi Soda and Nagito Komaeda. Two uni friends who decided to crash at the party of one of their classmates, who were fond of prom nights. Suits obligatory.

Kazuichi fancied himself in a greenish yellow jacket, a black shirt with a red tie and classy glasses with his hair pulled back. He was accesorily determined to make this day the day he will lose his V-card.

Meanwhile, Nagito wore a pure white coat with a red symbol on its right sleeve, black and grey underneath and a crooked bowtie (he didn’t know how to place it correctly), with his hair arranged in a high ponytail. Unlike his comrade, he was ready for a new night of disappointments. He took a swing of his drink while he was at it.

The pink haired teen nudged the other one, excited. “Dude! _There she is!!”_ His voice cracking on his last words.

He pointed towards the entrance of the room where a beautiful woman appeared, wearing a huge frilly blue and white dress, making her doll like perfect skin and long blonde hair look heavenly. This girl was Sonia Nevermind, a classy rich classmate that Kazuichi had a crush on. A _huge_ crush that had now lasted for more than a year. In Nagito’s opinion, even though he was positively not interested in women, he could understand where his friend was coming from. Pretty, nice, strong willed, a born leader, with some… weird hobbies, she was a great woman.

However he was pretty sure Kazuichi had lost his race before it even started. Not because she was out of his league or something like that (even if she _was)_ , but because… just because. Just looking at the both of them told enough about how impossible all of this was. Also not saying anything about a crush for a year was a one way garanteed to lose said crush to someone who _actually_ confessed their feelings.

The pointy toothed man took a deep breath. “This is it.” He slammed his fist against his (lacking) chest. “I’m gonna ask for her number tonight!”

Nagito could already see the catastrophe coming. “Then go ahead.” He smiled. The quicker Kazuichi got it out of the way, the quicker the pain would pass.

“I can’t just go like that!” Kazuichi readjusted his coat. “I need to prepare myself first!” He pointed at Nagito. “This time… _This time_ I am getting _laid_ tonight!”

The white haired man held back laughter. “Sure you are.”

“You don’t understand! I _am_ doing it!”

Nagito sighed. “I seriously do not get your obsession with having intercourse with women.”

“That’s because you’re gay.”

“Ah.” For once Kazuichi was right.

“The day you meet the guy you want to stick it in…”

Nagito raised an eyebrow.

“Or the guy you want to have _him_ stick it in _you…”_

Nagito nodded in agreement.

“You’ll understand how it feels to want to lose the V-card!” Kazuichi let out a grunt as his back slammed against the wall. “I need to get a better best friend.”

The white haired man chuckled. He slowly brought his drink to his lips as he rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well he wasn’t going to get the feeling anytime soo-

That thought perished on the spot when a gorgeous muscular brunet entered his field of vision.

“Dude- _what the hell!?”_ Yelled Kazuichi, because Nagito had just expelled all of the fluids in his mouth as a switch turned inside his chest.

The white haired man didn’t hear him, he was too busy analysing the sight before him. A pointy haired brunette in a golden suit, green shirt and black bowtie was walking across the guest filled room, looking exhausted and flipping his hair back. All of the analytic power Nagito had accumulated over years of watching people from the sidelines concentrated onto this one man. Tall, but a bit shorter than Nagito. Muscular, but not too much, his limbs were still thin, however those thighs and this chest did _not_ lie. Sadly, he couldn’t stare at him more as he disappeared into the crowd, seemingly headed for the bar.

 _“EARTH TO NAGITO!_ WHAT _IS_ **_UP!”_** He heard ringing in his ears.

He almost jumped as he regained his spatial awareness. _“OH-_ Oh hello there Kazuichi.” He practically mumbled out as his mind was being overtaken by general gayness.

 _“”Oh hello there Kazuichi””_ He imitated in an awful voice. “What the fuck was that?”

“Well.” Nagito looked at the crowd, his eyes searching for the amazing sight he had earlier. “That is…” He finally found said sight, the man was sitting at the bar across the wide room. Nagito pointed at him while nudging his friend.

Kazuichi followed his finger. “What? The bartender?”

Nagito raised an eyebrow, when he looked at said bartender, a way too built gigantic man, he immediately let out a sound of disagreement. “Absolutely not.” He leaned in more to point more clearly. “The hot brunet _there.”_

“Oh. _Ooooooooh_ you have no idea what you just got into.” Smiled Kazuichi.

“Explain.”

“That’s Hinata. Hajime Hinata, he’s the top of the grade! People say he has been rejecting people left and right because he wants to focus on his studies.”

Handsome _and_ smart. “Great…” He sighed happily.

The pink haired man laughed. “Dude it’s over for you. I’m the one that’s going to tell his crush my feelings today! You aren’t stealing my thunder!”

Something just hit Nagito. “Wait. You tell your crushes you like them?”

Kazuichi stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. “What do you think I’m about to do!? I told you multiple times I would! Were you listening!? And what are _you_ doing!?”

Nagito gave it some thoughts as he brought his hand to his chin. He then answered. “Die?”

The pointy toothed man let out a grunt. “Seriously…” An idea suddenly struck him. “Oh I know! We’ll ask them, and the one that gets a number pays for the drinks until the rest of the month!”

Nagito stayed silent.

“Dude. It’s now or never for both of us. Miss Sonia is _guaranteed_ to find someone at a party like this, and your prince charming could afford going to this party, which means he is more relaxed and maybe willing to get a date! Get him before studying makes him disappear!”

“That’s…” The white haired teen was wide eyed. “That’s… actually somewhat good advice.”

Kazuichi laughed. “Well I am an expe-” Then he caught on. “Wait what do you mean “somewhat”?”

“And thus I am on my way.” Declared Nagito as he walked towards the bar, escaping the conversation.

The closer he got to the bar the closer he got to Hinata. The man had his back to him, looking through the shiny glasses behind the bar’s counter, and to be fair, the neon lights of the room did make a pretty light show in the reflections of the glass.

Nagito sat down next to him and put his empty drink down, the brunet was too distracted to notice the other checking him out from down to up. Hinata had powerful legs, and like the white haired man had noticed before, thick thighs that has probably seen a lot of running days. He wouldn’t mind being crushed by those. After shutting down a filthy comment about his ass, he went up to his hips. They were covered by his coat but Nagito’s trained eyes could tell they were slander, probably easy to hold and probably had some abs next to them, hidden by the clothing. The higher he went the hornier his mind got, because when he arrived at the chest area he could feel his saliva glands submerging his mouth with drool. The shirt was _so tight_ on him, there was a button _so close_ to ripping itself off, the fabric stretching around it trying to contain the man’s… volume. _Thick_ volume. Very thick and potentially very squishy volume.

Before Nagito’s mind could go too far in undressing the other and admiring his thickness, he got to the collarbone, hidden behind the suit, but making it more enticing to see it in full display, and scar that perfect skin with hickeys.

Finally his face, simple but handsome. Clean and a bit tanned skin, soft looking wet lips from a drink, somewhat goofy but interesting hair, and his _eyes._

One was green and one was red somehow. Both colors were deep and the colors were almost flickering in the light. Around the pupils were a symbol like a gun reticle, maybe a birthmark? Anyways, Nagito was quickly getting lost in them.

Then he realized he could admire those eyes so deeply because Hinata was staring directly at him. Stealth 0.

Nagito’s breath was caught in his throat as he jumped a bit out of reflex.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Hum… You alright?”

Added silky smooth voice to the list. However, Nagito also lost the ability to speak. He cleared his throat and could only spell out what he always ended up saying. An apology. “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

Hinata shrugged. “Not really.” He took his drink, which seemed to be casual orange juice (good, he wasn’t a heavy drinker, so not the type to get into one night stands). “Just… it’s kinda awkward.” He sipped from the glass, clearly a little embarrassed by the situation.

Nagito wasn’t the best at easing the atmosphere, but he could try to spark the conversation to smoothen the mood. “Starting conversations is always awkward.” Yes, the topic of starting a conversation was a good conversation topic.

“I know that well. Usually people make the conversation for me.”

“Rowdy friends?”

 _“Absolutely.”_ The brunet breathed the phrase with determination.

The white haired man chuckled. “I understand. I imagine you came with them here?”

Hinata nodded. “I went with my friend Sonia and her boyfriend.”

At that instant, Nagito sent a prayer for Kazuichi, who he now knew for a fact was running right into a wall. A tough, thick, impenetrable wall.

Hinata noticed Nagito lost in thought, and continued. “What about you?”

The taller one snapped his attention back to the handsome man in front of him. “I went with my friend. We went our separate ways after making a little bet.”

It piqued Hinata’s curiosity. “What kind of bet?”

Nagito laughed. “My friend, one Kazuichi Soda said he was going to ask Miss Sonia Nevermind out and get her number.”

The brunet winced.

“See? This was my reaction.” He shrugged.

Hinata put his elbow on the counter and rested his face in his hand, giving Nagito his full attention. That was a good sign. “And what did you bet?”

Nagito mirrored his actions and tried to give his best flirty look. “This Nagito Komaeda before you had to try and get the number of the handsome man he noticed in the crowd.”

The brunet paused, and then looked around, as if to search for this mystery man. So he was the dense type. Good. Nagito found obliviousness more endearing than annoying.

The white haired man chuckled. “That would be you, Mister Hajime Hinata. My comrade told me your name.”

Hinata let out a little shocked noise before turning towards Nagito with a slight flush on his face (cute) and sweat rolling on his neck (hot).

“Of course I won’t force you to give me your number.” Bowed the white haired man. “I just wish to get to know you better, I’m alright with being just friends.”

“Oh- Hum…” Hinata looked around in a bit of a flustered panic, and cleared his throat. “I-It’s not like I’m against it… It’s just…”

“Breaking the ice? Not used to it?”

“Maybe..? It’s just that- yeah this is new…” A shy smile on his face, he looked away. “I don’t really know what to answer…”

“It’s alright!” An idea crossed Nagito’s mind. He dug his hand in his pocket for a pencil (always kept one of those on him just in case) and grabbed a tissue nearby. He scribbled his own number, and name on it. “I’ll give you mine. Take your time to think about it, text me whenever you want, or you can just ignore me. I’ll take no offense. How about it?”

Hinata hesitated before taking the tissue. “A-alright.”

The taller man smiled and the other looked away with a flush. Then Nagito’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw a text from Kazuichi.

_I’m dyin_

Nagito apologized. “Sorry, I have to take my leave. I have a friend with a broken heart that needs a shoulder to cry on.”

“I know how that feels.” Chuckled the brunet. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Nagito smiled. “I’ll see you again, maybe in class maybe elsewhere.”

“Y-yeah. See ya.” Waved the other.

Nagito disappeared into the crowd and tried to keep himself from jumping with joy. He still didn’t get the number yet, after all Hinata needed to text him back, but he managed to keep up a whole conversation with him, and he never felt so thirsty in his entire life.

Kazuichi was right. He understood now, and that felt pretty amazing.

Already knowing that the pink haired man was probably in the toilet bawling out his broken heart, Nagito made his way there, taking his time in forming the words in his head to reassure him.

As he slid his hand on the men’s bathroom’s door, his phone vibrated again, a text from an unknown number.

_Want to eat lunch together next uni day?_

It was awkward and shy, but pretty adorable and he could tell Hinata was trying. Nagito smiled as he typed his answer.

_Absolutely._

After that he texted Kazuichi.

_I win._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to get a laugh out of you guys hjdwkjkjnhlpm  
> How to get a number, keep the conversation nice civil and smooth. Or I hope I made it sound like it hjdchbjds  
> I want to apologize again for not being there for a while, mental health, uni, lack of motivation, life kicking my ass the usual  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
